


No Pressure

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by "I Feel It Coming" by The Weeknd.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“There is absolutely no pressure,” he reassured her. “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.” Y/N had been through a hellish dating past - three former boyfriends: one that she met and dated in high school, that one ended the best, with them just going to separate colleges, the second ended with him cheating on her after two years together, and the last one had been the worst. She left him after he hit and degraded her for nearly six months. She’d been so hurt in the past; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more.

With a sign, she pulled away from his lips, looking at him from under half-lidded eyes with a look of sadness and fear. “Are you sure, Spence?” Y/N asked quietly. “It’s not you, I swear.”

“It’s okay, Y/N,” he said, pulling her into his lap and cuddling her into his chest. “I promise.” As she cradled herself into him, he grazed his hand up her side and came to rest on her cheek. “You’ve been through enough.”

She looked up into his eyes; she was afraid he was going to leave her. As if that would ever happen. She was everything he’d been waiting for, and he’d wait however long she needed. “But we’ve been dating for six months,” she cried. “And I know you wouldn’t do anything like that to me, but for some reason I’m still scared.”

“That’s perfectly normal,” he soothed, gently rubbing the back of her head. “I’ll wait until you’re ready. However long is necessary. And when that day comes, I promise you won’t regret letting me in. I want us to be different from anything you’ve experienced before.”

Three months later...

After a quiet night in, Spencer and Y/N found themselves in the same position they’d been in so many times before, with Y/N resting her head on Spencer’s shoulder. She turned into him, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. When he looked at her, that shy woman he’d met at a local restaurant nearly a year ago, he could feel it. “Are you sure?” he whispered, brushing his lips against her own.

“Yes,” she breathed. Ensuring he was gentle, he wrapped his arm around her back and brought her over his lap to straddle him. “Just...go slow with me for now.”

She’d been in relationships before; she’d had sex before, but he planned on proving that he was different from her past. He wanted her to look forward. “I promise, I will. Just don’t be afraid to tell me what you need,” he said as he stood up from the couch, walking with her legs around his waist to place her gently on his bed. 

After ensuring that she was comfortable, placing a pillow under head and turning the lights down slightly (as she’d requested months ago), he came to kneel in front of her. Y/N had been through so much; she was simultaneously scared and hopeful about love, but he knew she was okay, because she’d allowed her eyes to flutter closed. 

Reverently, he came to lie between her legs, gently sliding her shirt up as he kissed her stomach. As his tongue jutted out to taste her, she arched her back, allowing him to pull her shirt off over her head. His hands slid over her breasts when he meet her face-to-face. For a moment, he waited there, attempting to read the truth in her eyes, but he found it when she reached up for him, bringing his mouth to hers.

“I’m okay, Spence,” she whispered, reaching for his shirt. “I just need you.” He pushed up off the mattress and reached behind him, grasping for the material of his shirt and pulling it over his head. When he leaned back down, he hooked fingers his under the lace of her bra, licking at her breasts as he removed the delicate material. The feeling of her skin flush against his was intoxicating.

Through the confines of their jeans, they moved against each other, the course material rubbing against them in ways that increased their need for the other. “Please, Spence,” she said, hesitantly reaching her hands in between their writhing bodies. “I want you.”

Once again, he pressed firm kisses down her torso, ending up at the top of her jeans. With care, he peeled them slowly down her legs before stepping off the bed for a moment to divest himself of the rest of his clothes. When Spencer looked back at her, she was smiling - a soft smile, but a confident one.

She parted her lips, as if she was about to say something, but she stopped herself. “What is it?” he asked, coming back to the bed to lie at her side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said. “I just love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered, coming back to hover over her. “And you were completely worth the wait, by the way.”

Y/N smiled against his neck as he teased her folds with his arousal. Immediately, she snaked her hands around his shoulders, lightly digging her fingernails into his taut muscles. When he felt her embrace relax around him, he slipped inside her, feeling her walls clench around him like the sweetest vice.

“Ah,” she cried out, tightening her arms and legs around his body as he thrusted slowly in and out of her. At first, he was hovering over her on his arms and legs, but the the heat she was exuding was making him weak, so he collapsed onto her in a way that wouldn’t hurt her. When he fell into her with a groan, she laughed, taking his lips in her own. Y/N bit his bottom lip as she lifted her core, grinding up into him with each of his thrusts. 

With his arms braced on either side of her head, Spencer moved inside her one final time while she clenched around. “Oh my god,” he mumbled, releasing himself inside her. When he came, his body couldn’t help but relax into her. “Sorry,” he laughed, kissing her jawline, “I didn’t mean to fall on you. You’re just...amazing.”

She giggled. “It’s okay. I think I can get used to the weight of you on top of me. Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?” he asked, finally removing himself from her center.

“For being so patient with me. For being so sweet with me just now,” she said, turning into his arms and pulling the blanket over their sweat slick bodies. “Just, for loving me in a way that no else has.”

“You deserve it,” he said, taking his left and caressing her cheek. “You don’t have to run from me.”


End file.
